Sega Saturn Magazine Issue 2
This issue is dated December 1995 and cost £2.75. News Shock News!!! Wipeout to appear on Saturn!!! - 2 pages (6-7) Page 8:- *Neo Geo sign up for Saturn!: Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory, The King of Fighters '95 and Pulstar to be converted. *Virtua Fighter 3 Hot News! *How Un-PC: Virtua Fighter Remix, Panzer Dragoon, Comix Zone and Tomcat Alley getting PC conversions. Page 10:- *The race is on!: IndyCar Racing II coming to Saturn via Virgin Interactive *Virgin sign up Capcom titles: Virgin to release PAL versions of Street Fighter Alpha and Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge Page 11:- *Wrestle Magic!: WWF Wrestlemania: The Arcade Game from Acclaim *Get Your Orders In Now!!!: Huge demand expected for Virtua Cop *In the Hunt: Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge from Capcom/Virgin *Earthworm Jim toys to hit UK! Page 12:- *Cyber-conversion: Snatcher to get Saturn conversion. *Rolling Start!: Daytona USA packed in with Saturn *Has FIFA Been Kidnapped?: FIFA Soccer '96 *Virtua Fighter 2 and SEGA Rally release news! Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Letters - 2 pages (30-31) Q&A - 1 page (32) Dear Saturn Mag, I've heard the Saturn couldn't handle Alex Kidd... Is this true? - 2 pages (50-51) :Right now there seems to be a lot of worry and fright about whether or not the Saturn has what it takes to cut the gaming mustard. SEGA SATURN MAGAZINE puts a stake in the heart of rumour-mongering... Out Now - 4 pages (94-97) Next Month - 1 page (98) In Development Battle Arena Toshinden Remix - 1 page (14) Legend of Thor (The Story of Thor 2); Mystaria - 1 page (15) Puyo Puyo 2; Johnny Bazookatone - 1 page (16) Baku Baku; International Victory Goal; Feda - 1 page (17) Coin Operated Son of Afterburner: Sky Target - 1 page (18) Fight for Life: Fighting Vipers - 2 pages (20-21) Previews Worms - 2 pages (22-23) The Horde - 2 pages (24-25) Blazing Dragons - 1 page (26) Solar Eclipse - 1 page (27) World Cup Golf - 2 pages (28-29) Showcase Call the Cops!: Virtua Cop - 6 pages (34-39) :Touted in the pages of Sega Saturn Magazine for a near eternity, Virtua Cop seemed as though it would never draw to completion. But, with the Japanese release date looming dangerously close, developers AM2 have finally produced the finished title - brilliantly close to the arcade original and with extra features thrown in too. SAM HICKMAN dons dark glasses and goes undercover to bring justice, peace and essential level details to all righteous Saturn owners. Dural Going to Die!: Virtua Fighter 2 - 8 pages (40-47) :After seven and a half months of intensive coding, the Saturn division of Sega Amusement Machine Research and Development Department 2 has finally completed what some thought would be impossible - a near perfect conversion of the monster coin-op, Virtua Fighter 2. Still regarded as the greatest 3D combat game over a year since it was first released in Japan, VF2 is an unmissable fighting experience... And it's nigh-on identical on Sega Saturn. RICHARD LEADBETTER reports. Helicopter Load of This!: Firestorm: Thunderhawk 2 - 4 pages (52-55) :Three years have passed since the launch of the original Thunderhawk. Or thereabouts. We can't remember that well. But here's the sequel on Saturn. And it's ace. So here's Rad's Showcase. Young, Dumb and Full of Radium!: X-Men: Children of the Atom - 4 pages (56-59) :There's just no stopping the X-Men. There's now a total of eleven monthly X-comics (all of which are best-sellers), an incredibly popular animated TV series, and two movies currently in production (one live action, one cartoon). What's more, X-Men: Children of the Atom is Capcom of Japan's first foray into the world of Sega Saturn software. Pausing only to don his gaudily coloured long underwear, RICHARD LEADBETTER joins the action. Dig for Victory: Victory Boxing - 4 pages (60-63) :Given the hordes of boxing games available for all the other systems, it was only a matter of time before a Saturn publisher decided to launch the sport onto the new Sega lovely. And JVC have. And here's a Showcase by Rad about it. Full Speed Ahead!: Sega Rally Championship - 2 pages (64-65) Reviews Virtua Cop :What can we say? This is arcade perfect (as far as we can tell) and it's damned bloody enjoyable too. Even if you do finish it (which is quite likely) you'll still want to play it again, and again, and again... Virtua Fighter 2 :The best audio-visuals ever seen on any home machine, coupled with the most in-depth beat 'em up gameplay witnessed on any combat game - Virtua Fighter 2 is quite frankly too good to be true. Firestorm: Thunderhawk 2 :A cracking title which hardcore deathmongers should fall in love with sweetly. Hi-Octane :Might not have the big-name license, but this is varied and enjoyable enough to warrant further investigation. Victory Boxing :One of the best boxing games yet seen, and well worth a look. Golden Axe: The Duel :A highly enjoyable beat 'em up that's unfortunately outclassed by better titles. One for hardcore fight fans only. The Mansion of Hidden Souls :Entertaining in places, but the game structure is a bit outdated and the story is sometimes dull. Hebereke's Popoitto (Hebereke's Popoon) :Not exactly awful, but a pedestrian example of a classic puzzle format. Cyber Speedway :Well designed, but poorly executed - that's Cyber Speedway all over. Tips Saturn Tips - 2 pages (66-67) *Bug!, Robotica, International Victory Goal, Shinobi X, Theme Park - (66) *Clockwork Knight 2, Astal, Street Fighter: The Movie - (67) Mega Drive / Mega CD Tips - 1 page (93) *Mortal Kombat 3, Comix Zone, Ristar, Primal Rage, The Adventures of Batman & Robin, Micro Machines Turbo Tournament 96, Earthworm Jim Adverts PC Review - 1 page (68) Maximum Issue 2 - 1 page (88) Other Credits Art Editor :Dave Kelsall Designer :Jason French Features Editor :Radion Automatic Managing Editor :Richard Leadbetter Contributors :Gus Swan, Richard Leadbetter, Ed Lomas, Tom Guise, Marcus Hearn External Links You can find a scan of this magazine at The Out of Print Archive Issue Index Category:Contains Saturn Reviews Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains Sega 32X Reviews